


THE LONG WAIT

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo's thought as he waits to destroy the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE LONG WAIT

I didn't join this Rebellion just to sit by some tree and wait. I finally give in to be a part of this and they make me a General. Generals are supposed to lead not sit on their .........waiting.

They should have made Chewie the General; he's the one with patience, he's waited on me lots of times. Luke, A Jedi Knight, he's supposed to have all this patience and he goes running off into who 

knows what. And I don't know what Leia's thinking..charging off like that. What if she runs into big trouble? How do I know if they'll even come back? Then what will I do? I can't spend time looking 

for them and blow up that bunker all at the same time; and Lando is depending on that shield being down when they get here. My friends aren't my only concern now, the whole Alliance

is depending on me. But Leia will be depending on me too; to help her if she's in trouble. She'll be all right, the kid's with her. No...he's not a kid any more. He proved that with the deal he

pulled on Jabba. I have to wait. Luke can handle any trouble. They'll be back. How about that! I'm friends with a Jedi Knight and a Princess! Well, if they don't show up soon, I'm gonna

have to send the squad on to the bunker and go look for them myself.


End file.
